New Life
by otaku619
Summary: Both Sasuke & Hinata loved eachother deeply, yet never did anyone confess, too afraid to loose one or the other.. until one day Hinata confessed to him. They both live happily with their New Life... is she ready to take him? will they get married and have kids?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke woke up early in the morning to get ready for school. His usual routine was what he was following; he took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed for school. It was his first day of high school, he wasnt nervous or anything because hes an Uchiha. he looked at himself in the mirror.. quiet proud of his sexy looks, yet he was frustrated of all the fangirls.

He got out of his room and went into the kitchen for some breakfast, ever since his parents had died in a car accident it was pretty lonely for him, Itachi was usually out of the country looking over the family buisness. Sasuke grabbed an apple, tossed his school bag over his shoulders, and was on his way to school in his car.

Hinata got dressed up quickly since she woke up half hour late for school. She had grown into a women after middle school, her chest area had grown bigger, but nobody actually knew the size since she wore a her usual over sized purple and white hoodie. After she got her bag, she rushed downstairs where Neji, Tenten and her dad were waiting for her. Tenten was Neji's girlfriend and have been now for 2 years. "CMON HINATA WE'RE RUNNING LATE" Tenten shouted at her  
"Hai" she replied. She lost her stuttering after middle school.

when they reached school, She got her schedule and went directly to class. Sasuke got to the class early as usual. Hinata was so thankful she got early to class, she didnt want to get in trouble on the first day of high school. When she entered the class she was greeted by her friends. Ino was her bestfriend and Hinata really admired her. Then there was Temari, she was her best friend too, she was a good friend who had a HUGE crush on Nara Shikamaru who was their class mate. Ino and Temari were literally her only friends, well tenten was her friend too but she didnt see her around much because she was 2 years senior along with Neji, her cousin. The Hyuuga looked around in class and found the sexy uchiha looking her way, their eyes met for like 10 seconds until he waved at her "Hey" he said in a sexy deep voice, she blushed "Hi" then he looked away, she got into talking with her friends. She remembered when she had a MASSIVE crush on the blond, but he liked Ino. They both started dating 3 months ago, she got over it quickly when she figured that she just admired him. She now has a crush on the Uchiha, but she didnt get her hopes up cuz she knew she wasnt his type, what she didnt know was that he liked her too but he didnt go and confess to her cuz he knew he wasnt her type so he kept it to him self.

Hinata and Sasuke were just friends since kindergarden. They never used to talk to eachother. But they did acknowledge eachother. Sasuke has seen many improvements in her personality since hes studying with her from childhood.

during their first class which was biology, she felt sasuke's gaze on her back the entire time. she was so self concious, she thought her thighs were way fatter than the girls around, and that she looked really ugly. what she did not know was that the uchiha admired and adored her body more than anything else, of course he wouldnt say that out loud.  
after their class finished she went to her locker and kept her books. she felt someone's presence beside her it was sasuke she was so happy to see him. "hello Hinata" he smiled at her, his unique smile which was only for Hinata. she smiled back at him and said "hi sasuke-kun.. how are doing?" he smirked, cuz she didnt usually continue the conversation. "im good and you?" "im fine, just have a headache" "Did you take pills Hinata?" "No i did noo- she fainted and was gonna fall on the hard ground when sasuke caught her princess style. He really was worried about her. He carried her to the nurse office princess style. Surprisingly sweating the entire time, he really did care about her, though his body language did say anything.

After a while she woke up in a bed, she realized it wasnt her bed. She looked to her side and found a raven haired man sitting beside her. "How are feeling?" "ano.. thanks for saving me" "hn. just take care about your health, did u have breakfast" . "...No..." she replied quietly

"WHAT?!" he stood up. "Sasuke calm down please.. im fi…" "NO HINATA YOUR NOT IM TAKING YOU HOME" he rushed out of the nurse's office and she followed him like a child.

He started his car's engine and he opened the passenger seat's door like a gentlemen. She smiled at him with a tiny blush, she knew he never really cared about girls. She.. She felt special. The drive was silent, a comfortable silence. He stopped in front of his house, she got out of the car confused. "ano.. sasuke…. why are we at your house?" he really did not know what to say. "just come on inside and make your self comfortable, i'll drop you off at your house later so no worries" she nodded.

They were currently sitting in his living room's couch. "i'll go fix you some breakfast" what was he even thinking he didn't know how to cook! he hit himself mentally. "um i'll help you" "No hinata you need rest, just wait here for a moment until I fix something for you. she nodded at his kind gesture.

She slept on his couch, she woke up smelling something… burn? OH NO SASUKE! she thought and followed the smell which lead to the kitchen. She saw him standing there starring at the burnt bacon and his hand. His hand? "OH MY GOD SASUKE" she rushed to him, took hold of his hand and put his hand in icey water. she blew on his hand. She totally turned him on. She looked at him with teary eyes.. he hugged her "im fine Hinata.. ssshh its fine" he said while patting her head. "I-Im so s-sorry, you were making me something and because of me your.. - "its not your fault" He said sternly. She smiled at him and he did the same.

After awhile she made them both eggs, bacon and toast, they were eating peacefully, until sasuke remembered something. "um.. Hinata sorry for shouting at you in the school clinic" he looked down shyly. she smiled at him, got closer to his face and gave a slight peck on his cheek saying don't worry about it and thank you for everything.

After their meal, they washed the dishes together, and had a water fight.. both were dripping wet. He told her he'll give her some clothes. She was sitting down on is bed right now and he was searching for something that she could wear. His room was dark, his furniture was leather.. it looked sorta depressing and it was the complete opposite of her room which was lavender and white.

She stripped down her hoodie, beneath that she was wearing a black lacy bra. She felt shy at first but she really did feel comfortable around him, shes never seen his 'normal' side. He turned around holding a black shirt and shorts for her. He blushed at the sight. "D-don't s-stare at me l-like that" she stuttered. who knew she had such big boobs, she must be C-cup at least. He was literally in wonderland right now.

He snapped out of his gaze. He walked towards her and whispered "i know you like me, your not a girl who strip off in front of any guy" 'oh kami he figured it out!'

"um.. can I have some clothes please?" she ignored what he stated and tried to be more confident, as soon as she got her clothes, she ran to the bathroom. she sat behind the door and started crying 'He must hate me now! im so fat! im the ugliest person ever!' she cried harder.

Meanwhile Sasuke laid down on his bed and flashbacks ran through his head 'oh kami she truly is the most beautiful, sexiest and.. purest girls ive ever laid eyes on' he thought to him self. He heard someone sobbing.. he followed the sound and figured it was Hinata, he wasn't that stupid. Sasuke opened the door, not bothering to ask permission. She looked KAWAII in his shirt and shorts. She sunk into his shirt. "Hinata, where you… crying?" "SASUKE I LOVE YOU! HATE ME ALL YOU WANT NOW!" she cried even harder and ran out of the bathroom and sat down beside his bed. Sasuke now was in utter shock! 'she.. likes me?!'

He saw her hugging her knees and crying. He sat down beside her, "so you really like me, eh?"

"if you're here to tease me or hate me then please go away and leave me alone for a while"

He smirked oh how could he just tell her that he loved her since he first laid his eyes on. Shes the prettiest woman hes ever seen. Shes more like an angel to him.

"Hinata.. I..

* * *

**AN: please review **

**and i made it a cliffy... there might be some sexual content in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto **

**ALERT: This chapter may contain some lemon.. so skip if u want **

* * *

He saw her hugging her knees and crying. He sat down beside her, "so you really like me, eh?"

"if you're here to tease me or hate me then please go away and leave me alone for a while"

He smirked oh how could he just tell her that he loved her since he first laid his eyes on. Shes the prettiest woman hes ever seen. Shes more like an angel to him.

"Hinata.. I..

* * *

"Hinata.. I.. love you" she stopped crying and looked up at him with wide eyes. "a-are you j-joking with m-me?" "Hinata, look at me in the eyes.. .you" she really did believe him and her heart was racing so fast! she had no idea what to do, what to feel or what to say. A slight smile tugged across her face. "oh sasuke" she flew her arms around his neck and started crying again. "are you not happy hinata?" he smirked. She punched him lightly on his chest. Sasuke let out a chuckle. They both looked eachother in the eyes. and slowly their distance cut off. His lips brushed against her. He was man enough to make the first move, he was scared that she might not want to start kissing right now when he felt her stiffen. She slowly started kissing him back. They shared a small innocent kiss until Hinata pulled away. A smile across both their faces. Hinata jumped on him kissing him passionately this time. His tongue slipped into her mouth and exploring it. To be honest he wasn't really fond of sweets, he hated sweets. But he was pretty sure that the only sweet thing he could handle was Hinata's taste. She ferociously kissed him. Now they were making out on his bed.

He pulled away from her and she pouted, his nose was brushing against hers. "Will you be my Girlfriend, Hinata?" "yes!" she kissed him again. "wow you really like kissing me don't you?" she blushed at his statement, of coarse she knew it was true. It was something about him that attracted her. "cmon i'll drop you of at your house, your dad might scold you if you get home late" she nodded.

The drive was quiet. He didn't realize that her house was 10 mins away. He pulled up in front of her house, she looked towards him, and her lips caught his. His one hand was roaming around her body, his other hand on her lower back. She was totally lost in the kiss. He hit her bum lightly and she gasped in his mouth. He pulled away with a chuckle. She had a pout on her face and she smiled. "bye hinata see you in school tomorrow" she gave him a cute peck on the cheek and got out of the car. she waved him bye and went inside her house with a dreamy sigh.

That night the Uchiha couldn't help but think about her, was the girl of his dreams his girlfriend now? is this a dream or what. Hinata here was smiling all day long, her father was quiet concerned for her. But after all he knew her, it was definitely a boy that could make her smile so much. After her mother had died, she hasn't really been this happy.

They saw eachother in class the next day, so many familiar faces from her past. She went and sat by Sasuke. They thought of kissing but stopped. They wanted their relationship to be a secret for awhile, if his fanclub got to know about him dating Hinata, they'd tear her apart. the lame girl is what she was named in her school but she didn't mind that as long as she had her friends by her side.

"hey temari, why is Hinata sitting next to Sasuke" Ino asked. "Im not sure but I think- "OKAY CLASS! shut up now!" their homeroom teacher Anko walked in. Their next class was biology, which was pretty awkward because they were studying reproduction. "hey, wanna try this someday" Sasuke whispered in her ear with a husky voice. She stiffened "a-ano sasuke stop that" she blushed 20 shades of red. His hand was on her thigh. He loved teasing her in front of everyone, she couldn't help herself in public.

Once their class finished a very red Hyuuga and Uchiha stood up from their places. Hinata ran to her locker and took a deep breath. "HEY HINATA"! Ino waved at her "oh hi" she replied. "say.. why were you sitting with the Uchiha.. you two together or something?" asked Temari with a smirk on her face. Hinata blushed and looked away. " I knew it!" ino said proudly. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sasuke. Later Sasuke came outta no where and freaked her out by putting his hand on her ass and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel her womanhood throbbing. His public affection toward her totally turned her on. "S-Sasuke!" she shrieked out loud. He chuckled. " no one is around Hinata" "but still…" he turned her around and kissed her passionately and she was kissing back as hard as he was. The couple stood in the empty hallways, exploring eachothers mouth.

.

.

.

4 months passed and their love for each other grew deeper. They didn't have sex yet because she wasn't ready for him to deflower her. She had introduced him to her dad, surprisingly he actually liked him and started calling him 'Son' when ever he would come over. Hinata liked seeing Sasuke and her dad get along. As for Hanabi, her step sister , she had a crush on Sasuke and usually hit on him, Sasuke was just too irritated from her.

Itachi came back to Konoha, He was tired and needed a break. He lived with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound.

It was Friday night and the couple were on their way to the resort, father was out of the country for some business mattes, Neji was busy with his and Tenten's wedding plan. So there wasn't anyone to stop her from going to the resort with her boyfriend.

Hinata was so excited and so was Sasuke. Both had a feeling that something good is going to happen tonight.

They checked in and went to their room, it looked so romantic. Red rose petals on the bed, candles everywhere. She saw that and water started forming in her eyes. She hugged Sasuke. "Thank you so much" he smirked. He thought of taking her tonight, he had only seen her in her bikini and that's all because she didn't want to go further and he didn't force on her.

Hinata was ready tonight, she trusted him. While Sasuke was pouring down some champagne into the cups, she was in the HUGE ensuite bathroom. She changed into her lavender silk babydoll gown. Lavender was just her colour, she smelled like it too, and that makes Sasuke crazy when ever he inhales her scent.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed waiting for Hinata to come out of the bathroom. He looked at her, his mouth agape at the sight. Her breasts looked bigger than usual, probably because of the built in bra. Her creamy thighs just got lust into him. "s-stop s-s-staring at me" she said with a blush across her face. He cupped right breast with his left hand, and he kissed her passionately. The kiss was warm, both took their time exploring eachothers mouths. Sasuke massaged her breast while kissing and swallowed all the moans that escaped from her mouth, which totally turned him on. Her hand were down, trying to open his belt.


End file.
